Hikari to Yami
by Ara Shinju
Summary: Hikari wa hikari. Yami wa yami. Tapi tunggu, apa kata-kata itu benar? Monochrome Factor fanfic perdana saya. Romance ga berasa, gajhe, dll. RnR NO FLAME X3


**SUMMARY: ** Hikari wa hikari. Yami wa yami. Tapi tunggu, apa kata-kata itu benar? Kalau di artikan kira-kira jadi: Cahaya adalah cahaya. Kegelapan adalah kegelapan. Bagaimana jika artinya terpeleset menjadi: Cahaya dan cahaya. Kegelapan dan kegelapan ?

**DISCLAIMER: **Monochrome Factor dan segala isinya bukan punya saya.

**WARNING: **Fanfic yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya, typo berserakan, dan lain-lain, dan sebagainya *?*

X0o-o0X

"Oi~ Shirogane…"

"Ada apa, Akira-kun?"

"Hmmm…" gumam Akira panjang tanpa melepas pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar. Tentu saja si lawan bicara merasa terusik dengan rasa penasaran yang menimpanya.

"Mau bertanya sesuatu?" ujar Shirogane. Akira mulai melonggarkan bibirnya yang terkatup.

"Cahaya adalah cahaya. Kegelapan adalah kegelapan…" Akira angkat bicara.

"Ano, apa ada yang mengganjal dengan kata-kata itu, Akira-kun?" Tanya Shirogane dengan alis kanannya yang sedikit terangkat. Akira membalikan badannya sehingga wajah mereka berada pada posisi yang sejajar.

"Memangnya harus seperti itu, ya?"

"Tentu saja begitu. Jika tidak, maka tidak ada keseimbangan di dunia ini." Jawab Shirogane dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Kalau kata-kata seperti itu, bukankah akan lebih bagus 'cahaya adalah cahaya' berarti 'cahaya dengan cahaya' atau 'cahaya dan cahaya'. Begitu pula dengan bayangan."

"Ehh~ maksudmu?"

"Itu artinya, seharusnya yang datang padaku itu seorang Rei, bukan Shin seperti kau." Balas Akira dengan kembali membalikan badan. Ia masih merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Shirogane yang selalu menempel dengan dirinya bagai perangko.

Mendengar itu Shirogane hanya tertawa manja, lantas membuat Akira merinding. Jangan-jangan orang itu mempunyai interpretasi yang berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Akira-kun~" Shirogane mulai menyumbul dari balik punggung Akira. Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya harap-harap cemas. Tangan Shirogane mengusap lembut rambut Akira.

"Berarti… Itu artinya kau menyukaiku, secara tidak langsung…"

Akira segera menyeruak dari baringannya, "HEEEEHHHH! AKU TIDAK SUKA LAKI-LAKI!"

"Ssssttt…" Shirogane meletakan telunjuk di depan bibir merahnya. Akira tampak begitu kesal, bercampur miris dan bingung. Ucapannya tadi mendapat tafsiran lain dari Shirogane.

"Kalau Akira-kun mengira hal seperti itu yang benar, maka dunia ini hanya akan siang terus menerus atau malam terus menerus. Semua sisi adalah kanan atau semua sisi adalah kiri. Warna hanya hitam atau warna hanya putih. Cahaya dan cahaya atau bayangan dan bayangan. Perempuan dengan perempuan atau… laki-laki dengan laki-laki."

Ucapan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi Shirogane telah sukses menyadarkan hati Akira, bahwa sesungguhnya ada keseimbangan.. eh~~ tidak, bukan itu, telah ada sepercik rasa suka terhadap Shirogane. Secara tidak langsung.

Tetapi memang, karakter Akira yang tsun-tsun begitu, paling tidak itu bisa menjaga dirinya dari segala macam tindak-tanduk orang tidak dikenal—semacam Shirogane misalnya.

"Aku tidak suka kau! Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas perkataan itu. Kau yang benar, aku yang salah. _Oyasumi!" _Akira membanting kepalanya di atas bantal.

"Oyasumi… Akira-kun." Ciuman selamat malam mendarat sempurna di pipi Akira.

X0o-o0X

"AAAAHHHHHH….! AKIIRRAAAAAA!"

"Hm?"

"Kau harus tahu apa mimpiku semalam, Akira!"

"Oh, tidak. Jangan-jangan hal buruk mengenaiku terjadi di dalam mimpimu."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH….! Aku tidak tau kenapa tapi… aku bermimpi kau dan Shirogane sedang…" Kengo memutus ucapannya.

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan, Kengo. Itu hanya mimpi akibat kau suka membaca doujinshi yang aneh-aneh." Timpal Akira.

"Bukan adegan ranjang, tapi aku bermimpi kau dan Shirogane sedang…"

"HEEEHHH! KALIAN KABUR LAGI DARI JAM PELAJARAN! BERSIAPLAH MATI DI TEMPAT INI!" Tiba-tiba Aya melompat dari jarak 10 meter dibarengi dengan ayunan senjata pamungkasnya.

"Saling bunuh… kau dan Shirogane saling bunuh!"

Kengo meringis-ringis meratapi luka memar di sekujur tubuh akibat serangan maut si bandis sekolah. Akira pun mengalami kondisi yang sama meski tidak separah Kengo.

"Eh? Sepertinya menarik. Ayo ceritakan!" ujar Aya bersemangat. Akira diam saja, sebetulnya ia ingin tahu omong kosong apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Kengo.

"Awww… baiklah~ Jadi, ini bermula setelah tidurku nyenyaakk sekali. Kemudian segala sesuatu di sekelilingku berubah menjadi taman berwarna-warni, kemudian…"

"MANA CERITA SESUNGGUHNYA?" teriak Aya. Wajah Kengo langsung berubah ungu, "I.. iya iya iya!"

X0o-o0X

Dunia itu adalah dunia monokromatis. Hanya ada gelap dan terang saja. Mereka memang selalu berdampingan meski tidak pernah mau menyatu. Shirogane berdiri di sisi gelap dunia itu, sedang Akira berada di sisi terangnya. Bersama pasukan yang mereka pimpin masing-masing, telah menyiapkan semua senjata dan kekuatan yang mereka punya.

Dan pertempuran itu dimulai.

Satu per satu Shin dan Rei menghilang dari dunia monokromatis itu, hingga yang tersisa hanyalah pemimpin mereka.

Semua berisi pukulan, sabetan, tangkisan, lemparan, bantingan, tusukan, tendangan, begitu dahsyat mengguncang dunia yang hitam-putih itu. Akira menyerang tepat ke jantung Shirogane lantas membuatnya hilang kesadaran dan…

Mati

Akira tertawa puas. Puas, sangat puas . Tetapi kemudian ia menangis rindu, air mata yang tumpah berbanding terbalik dengan tawa yang ia lepaskan tadi. Tatapan iris merahnya sendu dan mengiris, menancap di sebongkah jasad Shirogane. Ia mengambil pisau yang menancap di dada pria itu. kemudian menancapkan ke dadanya sendiri.

X0o-o0X

"_Okaerinasai, Akira-kun. _Bagaimana harimu di sekolah?" sapa Shirogane selepas Akira menampakkan diri di belakan pintu kamarnya.

"Sangat menyenangkan," jawabnya lesu.

"Lho? Tapi kenapa menjawab dengan wajah murung begitu? Aku sudah menepati janji tidak membuntutimu di sekolah, dan tidak ada kokuchi yang bergentayangan, bukan?" tutur Shirogane terheran-heran.

Akira menatap tajam pria berkulit pucat di hadapannya. Iris kelabu itu seolah ingin mengoyak sesuatu .

"Kalau lelah, tidur saja. Aku berjanji tidak akan bermanja-manja denganmu. Apapun akan kulakukan asal Akira-kun senang," timpal Shirogane, lengkap dengan manis muka yang begitu lembut dan menghangatkan.

"Hmh~ Shirogane~" kali ini Akira yang mendesah manja seperti itu. Ia serta merta melayangkan tubuhnya untuk berlabuh di pangkuan Shirogane.

"Ah… Akira-kun!"

===Tamat===

Iya, segini doing sodara2. Ntar pagi saya TO nih QwQ. Okeeeiii, RnR. NO FLAME! XD


End file.
